Imprisoned queen
by IdentifiedQueen
Summary: The Evil Queen is a cruel, cold-hearted woman who has no clue about her life or what she does...


**Hello my readers. A quick warning for the fact that I was 11 when most of this story was written. It was actually going to be my book until the 'tragedy' of a new season happened (yes…the 11/12-year-old me wrote 5,000 word chapters for fun)**

 **If you see any 'Errebelle' 'Bella' or any words/names that don't make sense, then this story was originated with different names.**

 **Leave reviews…**

It was bitter. Darkness rained everywhere- nothing was at peace. The air was the tear striking feature of her land. It shot ice daggers into faces and knocked into houses like nails by a hammer. She was nightmare dressed like a daydream. Anything the people loved, she would take it. She would just stare and laugh at the beloved object - as if it was the worst thing she could have inflicted. But of course, she could inflict things that no nightmare could traumatize. Her entire land was on a loop. They would all live forever, she enjoyed making everyone's misery eternal. But even with eternal life, they could still be killed… Which of course, was a hysterical bonus.

She was as dark as they come. But her beauty was prodigious. She was an enchantress. If she looked at you for the first time, you would feel the sharpest pain in your eyes as well as fear nobody could comprehend. Her dark chocolate hair flowed behind her straight as hell back. Giving people feeling to cry whenever seen. She was slim like a supermodel, she was average height. She was as young as 25. Her tanned skin as smooth as it comes. Her eyes thickly darkening brown, but in the rays of sun they shone hazel brown. Luscious lips, naturally good for kissing victims… If an unfortunate soul had never seen her and she smiled at them, they would think she was the kindest person, but she was a monster. In this reality, she was known as Regina, Regina Elizabeth Mills. Most commonly known as The Evil Queen.

This queen had more twists to her than a labyrinth. Many of which she didn't even know about.

Regina like other people had secrets, it's what those secrets are that could bring her down. She didn't want to lose all good in herself, but she didn't want to be fully good which is what her secret could do to her. Her own secrets could tear at the unexplained threads in her life, and unravel everything. Nobody knew what drove her to do the maniac deeds that she did, all they knew was that asking her would cost their lives and all their family's freedom….

She ruled over The Enchanted Forest in misery. The Enchanted Forest – sometimes referred to as Mist Haven- was a beautiful land, trees were green, grass was green. Some of the rich villages tried copying the queens style of elegance, but they couldn't get the shade of envy right. They couldn't change how the sun was shining on the nature. Regina had used magic for her to have a special kind of red shining over things in the early morning sunrise, because for some things short cuts were necessary. The rest of the villages were dirty and not at the standards to what the queen would care to use.

Regina quite liked the old English style of everything, she should know. No land could compete with the beauty of her home. In Regina's mind, Mist Haven had its own special light hanging above it, and not just by her controlling of the weather.

But quite a lot of the main beauty only existed around the palace, which stretched at least 50 miles all around. The rest of The Enchanted Forest was in the shadow of dirt and darkness. The queen would destroy anything she pleased without a second thought, but when she had destroyed and forced the citizens to re-build the land, then she would have a second thought - privately. But the queen made had pacifically made The Enchanted forest a place to fear, if they crossed the palace gardens they would die.

Regina had many enemies. There were one who claimed he helped her but couldn't see sense with how unpredictable she could be. All he wanted was happiness for himself so he would challenge her and things never played out well. He had a gift for seeing the future, but it hurt him to see into the future of certain people, including Regina. But sometimes even he couldn't predict what was coming...

His name was Rumpelstiltskin.

Regina's palace was at the most, a mile long and wide. It was a terrifyingly blackened colour. The palace was originally a whitish-silvery shade. But when Regina lost something that meant everything to her, she set out with darkness and made sure everything was some form of darkness...

The only thing about this darkness was that she had somehow forgotten it. However, when she discovered misery, she wanted everyone to live in it forever, even though she had misplaced her reasons…

Regina held regret. Regret from giving into the darkness. Despite darkness being her oxygen, there were many ways her life could have gone. The only thing that made being a queen worth a life time, was that she was in charge and set the laws. In a way, she controlled everyone's life. Forever.

She knew how to make a dramatic entrance. If ever she entered a social gathering, anyone who didn't know who she was, was in a tight spot. She would pick and savage until that person was holding back tears, if she was in the darkest of moods.

"Very honored to meet you, my lady."

"It's your majesty."

Most people would say she had pride in correcting people; others say she was a fake. Fake because she knew how to hold herself. Which was ridiculous.

She was secretly, deep down miserable- playing queen was her new life and she had to except she was queen and she was who she played…

She was a bully. Everything a nightmare put all its power into being, but couldn't be worse than she was. The strange thing about Regina, was that there was no storyline to her. If she was annoyed, she would go out and drink. Although she would go out and drink whenever she cared to. If held happiness in the slightest it would be a shock to her, because she believed that she could never be truly happy.

There were small villages where they would act like there was no queen. There were villages where they didn't speak names, or at all in fear of her - in case she was watching. Some villages thought that they could defeat Regina, but they ended up dead. She had magic that could burn villages to the ground. The queen wasn't just invincible, she was evil. She believed that evil always wins. The evil queen.

It was snowing and Regina had plans to go out drinking tonight. Regina hated snow, as a child she loved the pearly whiteness of its soft coldness. Covering everything with beauty you wouldn't see often. But that childhood was gone. Gone, unremembered, Regina had no idea she ever thought that about the snow. As a queen, something just made her hate it, but she loved how horrible she could be with it to the land. Her castle and grounds were protected from it, but it was a bother when she wanted to visit villages and scare people. The tavern- where she'd go drinking a few nights a week- wasn't protected from snow by her magic, so Regina had the pleasure of being cold, not that she enjoyed it.

During the nights at the tavern, Regina would gamble. With the retarded dwarves which were born different. They weren't born hero's or beautiful. But Errebelle had excepted long ago that they were born that way. Not to mention, they were fun to drink and gamble with.

Regina enjoyed the fun of gambling. True, she had all the money and jewels peasants in her land could desire. But believe it or not she was at her nicest and most clueless when she was with her friends - and if she had a drink.

A distant memory about herself being happy stirred in the queen's mind. Regina had thrown a party in her castle, celebrating the birth of her child, however lots of flea infested peasants invited themselves to it and one attempted stealing from her. Regina caught his last name "Hood". She had him locked in the dungeon like a caged animal, and she almost felt guilty. Almost.

But in a lot of fairness, that night as a celebration for her child, had also turned into a night that she would mourn for the rest of her life. It was the night where she had drunk too much, and lost her child because of the distraction of this incident. Because of this thief, herself and her husband left focus from their child, and she was stolen.

The wooden doors of the tavern opened, moving old hay across the floor. Everyone in the tavern looked up to see a woman. Dressed in a short black dress with lace trailing behind. Showing off her perfectly tanned legs, which were slightly shadowed by her long flowing hair which slipped down her back. Regina wore back _fuck me_ heels. Her makeup consisted of freshly drawn blood red lipstick, her eyelashes were barely seen by her black eyeshadow. She walked over to the table where the gambling happened.

All the men at the table cheered, they knew who she was and enjoyed playing cards with her. Regina would always play fair and if she won she would make sure her friends would not go home empty handed - she needed them to have money for their next game.

Her friends were a group of dwarfs. Rocky, Lenny, Silky, Jamy, lulu, slappy and orange. All 7 of them enjoyed her company. They all knew she was the evil queen. Other people in the tavern glanced with smiles at the queen. One lady had a shocked and scared stiff look about her when her eyes met with the queens. The queen gave her an eye burning stare as she went to sit down at the rounded table.

"The usual I presume" said a deep voice from an old, hairless, barman. Regina laughed sweetly.

"You said the usual" she laughed pointing. She spent 4 nights a week in the tavern. The barman so naturally she was quite well known. But her choice in drinks, interests and friends were the only thing that she would allow people to know about her.

Regina was a very private person. Why should other people know about her? What would she gain when it could be used against her?

"Looking amazing tonight Gina" shouted a woman from the other side of the tavern.

Regina was always into _Dress to impress_ whenever she went somewhere. She would wear the darkest or most seducing colours. Regina always had the most posh, elegant hairstyles and shockingly beautiful outfits. Being as beautifully thin as she was, she could and would pull of the most wonderful outfits.

It had been 2 hours since Regina arrived at the tavern. Her Wednesday evening was being spent with her favourite people, who liked her for who she was. She was slightly drunk but her smile was effortless. In her hands were 7 cards, in her mouth was one of those rock sweets. In the middle of the table was a pile of gold and a few rings.

"What's it going to take to see your cards" Rocky frowned looking at his cards. They all wanted to beat the unbeatable, and win without pity.

"You choose" Regina said with a grin.

"Wood work" said Rocky, raising his eyebrow. Regina was happy in her own way when she heard this, because recently she'd had a fetish for decoration in her garden. She was quite thirsty for a table or a bench.

"3 aces 2 kings of hearts and spades, a 5 of clubs, and a 9 of hearts"

It was 2 O'clock in the morning. Regina had been having the time of her life (not that she didn't every time she went out). She was walking back to her palace alone. She thought she needed some fresh air, but what she thought wasn't exactly clear now. She was tired and wanted to sleep.

It was cold outside, but she didn't feel a thing from how much she'd been drinking. The soft air was sweeping on her makeup caked face. She felt her eyelids closing. Heavy rocks closing in on her blurred vision. As her eyes shut, it took one second without watching what she was doing and she had stumbled in her shoes. She twisted her ankle, her lace dress in slow motion while she tried grabbing a branch that wasn't there. She smacked her head through the cold snow onto the floor. It was at that moment she had remembered where she was…

Alone. She was alone in the middle of a forest. No one there to pick her up. So, she picked herself up.

"What the hell am I doing here?" wondered the queen. She swiped her right hand by her ear, across her face and she disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Regina appeared in the entrance of her palace…

"Turn around, slowly" said a deep, manly voice. One of her guards was pointing a spear at her.

"How dare you threaten me in my own home" shouted the queen. With her magic, she grabbed the spear and shot it beside her onto the floor. She walked over the guard and tore off his helmet. She hurled it at the floor, it made a loud crashing noise. More guards came running, however at least- luckily for them- they knew it was their queen.

None of them even dared to breathe while she was this angry. Everyone knew what happened to a guard who had forgotten who their queen was. Because strangely enough that just happened. Once one guard grabbed her and it was in no speed did she break his nose and slam him down the stairs. Allowing him to bleed to death and all she said was it better be cleaned by the morning. But of course, she didn't even remember it.

"Occidere" she whispered- it meant to _kill_ in Latin. She kissed the guard on the lips. The sensation of her killer, alcohol lips on his was indescribable, He fell to the ground, in pleasure and pain. His eyeballs were being scratched out. Blood fled from his eyes. He was howling in pain. Errebelle found this funny and started laughing hysterically over his screams.

He scratched at the floor, trying to grab onto life which he was losing. But it was to no use. Within 30 seconds he was dead. Regina turned to face the gathering of guards with a laughing face…

"Let that be a lesson, next time remember who's your queen" she shouted mockingly. She then disappeared again in purple smoke to her bedchamber. She changed and fell into her bed. She fell asleep slowly despite being exhausted.

Her eyes were shut. Regina's head was resting on a white, silky pillow. Her mind was awaking but her eyes refused to move. Regina could sense her bad breath and took a few minutes to admit to herself she was awake. What day was it? What time was it? She had been dreaming about a hospital filled with messed up lunatics, and Jimmy Choo shoes. She opened her eyes…

"Forget the god damned shoes" whispered the queen with headache. She looked at herself in the distant mirror, she had dried mascara on her cheeks. Regina remembered how she had gotten very drunk the night before and had hit her head when she fell on the floor, stumbling in her heels. She sat up in her bed, she put her hand on her head. Her ankle hurt a bit too, but not too much. Her eyes circled the room. Her balcony curtains, red, were closed. Her dressing table had makeup scattered all over it- she meant to tidy it at some point. Her walk-in wardrobe, which had mirrors on all 4 doors, was closed. She had a wooden table in the middle of the room with 12 chairs sitting at it- when she was gambling she would scatter her winnings on the table. Although she didn't let people see the table of fortune. The fireplace by the door was lit - she smiled weakly at that. For once she didn't need to scream at someone for something to be done. Regina's room was massive but there wasn't much in it. She had a bookcase full of books about adventure and love. Her favourite was Reflected Horror. It was a short book but it caught Regina's eye every morning when she looked around her room.

She tried dragging herself out of bed. In the end, she fell out of her Queen-sized bed onto her bear-fur rug. She swore under her breath and stood up. Regina dragged her feet over to her dressing table. She saw a clear drink there, she picked it up and sniffed it, vodka. She walked with a limp over to the balcony curtains, opened them and the balcony door, and threw the glass off the top. She stood there bitterly, arms folded.

The light was blinding her as she watched the glass fall. It was like having hot glasses on her eyes, which weren't even her lenses.

"Oops" she said sarcastically smiling faintly and then going back to a bored face. She had forgotten to take her hair extensions out. They were dragging on her hair, she could even feel some of her hair snapping out. She waved her hand by her face and her extensions appeared on her dressing table. Her hair was shorter without extensions, it went down to her armpit, it wasn't as long as people thought it was- so much hair made her over heat at night. Which is why she usually had it shoulder length. Even at armpit length she despised it. She walked over to be dressing table, sat down and started writing a letter, writing what she desired for her breakfast. She used magic to get it to the kitchen staff.

It was only a one off. She never normally wrote what she wanted for breakfast.

Regina glanced at the grandfather clock, it was 07:10. She was dressed in a long, black nightgown with long sleeves. There was a quiet knock on Regina's bedroom door. The queen flicked her fingers and the door swung open. A maid was standing there. The maid stared at the witch of a woman in fear, this was the first time the maid had seen her. It was true what people said, she was an enchantress. Regina's eyes flickered like a fireplace at her.

"Well don't just stand and stare like a cat, talk!" Regina said with a hint of tiredness mixed with annoyance in her tone.

"Your majesty" the maid said nervously, she was young and had blond hair, green eyes and was quite small. She was about the same age as Regina. She bowed to the queen.

"What is it, Emma?"

"What?"

"What do you want?" said the queen starting the get annoyed.

"It's just you said my name and-" Regina cut her off. The girl was already annoying the queen and she had only said 10 words to her.

"Did I ask you to mutter bullshit in my ears?" Regina said vigorously.

"It's not that. I just didn't think you would care enough to say my name."

"Are you trying to say I have don't know to love, or be nice?" Even Regina silently admitted that her own remark was blunt and the only person in that moment who thought that, was herself. But in honesty, Regina could sense that something was off with this girl.

"No, no, no." The maid was nervous at this point. Having heard about the queen's infamous tactics of torture and murder, she really didn't want to get on the wrong side of her when she's clearly on hangover!

Errebelle wasn't bothered on arguing, although she did want to know what happened the night before. She was hungry and wanted porridge with sugar.

" I'm sorry" Regina didn't normally apologise, so it was evidence to herself that she had meant it. "That wasn't fair of me. I'm just being prissy because I'm a mess from last night" Also, Regina was finding it hard to keep the staff these days. She couldn't have them all walking out on her.

"That's what I came to say. You left your winnings from last night in the bar."

"What winnings?" Regina yawned in confusion. "Actually, I don't care, I don't need money. I'm the queen. Leave my room, you can have my winnings." What? What, no? With that, Emma left the room. _Great. Maybe now she'll quit and I'll be in more of a mess._ Regina wondered why the hell she just did that. She has the title Evil Queen, not Sweet Queen.

Regina was in her dining room, eating a selection of fruits for breakfast. Currently, she was wearing a long, black dress. Along with a leopard skin coat. Her feet were protected from the ground by her big, black boots.

She had decided to go for a carriage ride around the palace roads. She had called for a carriage and she was to set out in an hour. She had used magic to put her makeup on and she was ready for the day. Makeup gave her an impressing amount of confidence. Almost like she was a whole other person when wearing it.

The horses were racing. They were recreating the word "fast" at a whole new level. Their dark legs racing faster than the speed of sound. All 4 horses racing for their lives.

"Stop the carriage" said an elegant female voice. The horses came to a halt. The coachman was holding in a heavy sigh, every day the queen did this. She would order for the horses to go as fast as possible, then she'd yell for the horses to come to a halt just when they'd gone faster than any horse in the land.

The annoyed coachman raced off the driver's box and opened the carriage door slightly…

"Did I say I wanted to get out? "Spat Regina from inside. The coachman was still holding the door ajar. He said nothing, his skeleton was still as stone. He was scared stiff. Not replying as if he was made of stone - he had forgot her patience couldn't last 10 seconds. 8...9...10! Screwed.

Regina kicked the door open hard, hitting the coachman in the face. He stumbled backwards into mud. Regina lost it… She was staring down at the man in the mud. He wasn't moving, he was frozen. He had landed in and ice bog, the queen was confused, she came down this road every day and had never seen any ice bog. They were stories she'd been told about as a child. Myths even.

"What?" spoke the queen confused. She didn't freeze him.

"Yeah sorry about that" laughed a squeaky voice. The suddenness made the queen jump in fear. _Fear is for the weak._ The queen's eyes turned to see a green pixie, dressed in tea smelling, mud coloured rags. She instantly wore a disgusted face, also wondering why it looked so damn familiar to her.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked the queen in a confused but disgusted tone. Why did something so ugly live in her land? Then again there were some her guards faces that were laughably ugly. A reason why they wore helmets, because she couldn't care less about their safety.

Although, some of her guards were quite hot without the helmet. Those few were even hotter without any clothes either. Their muscles and members showing. Their members hard as rocks, throbbing for the queen. The queen would hold it in her hand like something fragile. Then she would tease it with her tongue, licking and sucking the tip. _Focus, Regina._

"A pixie, name's monkey" squeaked the green creature. The queens face was puzzled. Weren't pixies myths or tales? Since when were they real?

"I'm confused, are you a monkey or a pixie?" She stated. She stepped out the carriage, onto the snowy ground. Her leather boots crunching the snow. The pixie was as tall as a 10-year-old, it squinted at her…

"I'm a pixie, duh" said Monkey if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Does it look like I have long arms?" The pixie then said sarcastically.

"No, but you have wings like one of those things from Oz" She said naturally. Monkey tried keeping a straight face but for Regina, nobody could stop themselves from being honest. Knowing Regina, she'd had cast a curse for her subjects to speak up - having the entire population of her land talk themselves into a slaughter, however Regina wouldn't be stupid enough; what's a queen without her subjects. When around her startling beauty, people forget the monster that imprisoned people in cells so horrible that they'd rather die that breathe another gulp of air.

"Is something funny?" She said in a stern voice.

"Yes"

"Excuse me"

"I said yes. Something is funny. Would you like me to answer?" said the pixie leaning forwards. The queen stared. Normally there was nothing like the first kill to get the day going. But she didn't feel the need to kill. She was interested in what this mouldy smurf had to say. She nodded for the pixie to explain what was so funny.

"Your joke of course" said Monkey with its squeaky voice.

"It wasn't a joke" suspiciously said by Regina, who was eying the pixie.

"You not remembering me clearly isn't a joke either," sang Monkey in a delighted voice, but then his face dropped into an icy, well-practised smile…

"No past stays buried, your future is marked" taunted Monkey. As the queen was about to reach to rip out the throat of the green pixie, but it vanished in a puff of green smoke. The queen groaned and stomped her foot hard in the ice, her foot went through into deathly cold water. As a flash of cold ran through her veins, she shivered. When she found that pixie, it would be in her garden, in a stone prison. As her head turned to the coachman in the bog, she saw nothing was there. Just a small, heart-shaped piece of glass. Almost like the kind you would see in a prison cell. She felt a vibe from it, that it wasn't just the remains of a coachman, it was the kind that trapped magic. As soon as the realised she threw the glass into the snow. Monkey's words echoed in Regina's head. She thought about her past every day, that's what drove her crazy. But this time her thoughts took her back to her cell….

She walked alone into her tower. She could have used magic to get herself there in a puff of purple smoke. But she decided to waste 15 minutes of her life walking up to the highest room in the castle. She needed time to think about betrayal and what happened that made her the monster she was. Why did she punish others to sooth her own insecurity? How would her story end? Would she die without answers? Would die broken? But she was already broken.

Her footsteps made a simple clicking noise on the stone steps which were muddy and never cleaned. Nobody was allowed in her dusty tower.

Once when the queen was supposedly away a servant went up the staircase. But it had blood lock, and Regina didn't have family that could harm her. So, he died of heart attack. Blood lock protected the tower from anyone who wasn't the queen's family. But whenever someone died of the scares of crossing the blood lock, Regina would pass out and would wake up laughing. If anyone crossed the blood lock without being her family, they would see mirrors of her rotting corpse smiling at them from every direction. Looking straight into the pupils of their eyes.

As she reached the top of the staircase, a chill ran up her spine. Her hand reached out for the rusty, diamond shaped carving. She pushed the carving in and the door opened ajar. She pushed the rest of the door open with her fingertips. She walked in and looked around at the room. A wardrobe in the far corner, brown and patterned it looked untouched. The room was dusty and a boring grey colour, but that didn't bother Regina. In the middle of the room was a long table, brown too. Chains hung on the wall. Under it was a big wooden chest. Around the room was shelves with books on them. A desk was by the window, velvet curtains hung closed. A small door was under the shelves. It was a small, boxed room. The only thing about it all was the small door. Some of Regina's darkest secrets were behind there. But right now, she needed to look at something from her past.

She found a needle in a wooden box with a silky inside to it. She pricked her finger. A small drop of blood bled from it. She went over to the small door and pressed her finger on it. It, like the entrance to the room, opened ajar. She pulled the small door open and reached for a tin. She opened it pulling hard on the lid. Inside was a small device, a phone…

Regina's feelings when looking at this devise were blank. Inside she felt like she wasn't breathing. On this were hangovers, destructive magic and days that Regina didn't even remember. She so badly felt like she couldn't breathe air, that it was thick. But that didn't stop the psychotic women in those evil clothes from saying her words...

"Ahh, it's been some time, but not enough to make forget how to use you" whispered the queen. She was talking to a phone, even she knew it was a bit stupid. She took it out. It was charged. She had long ago cast a spell to keep it charged, a spell that was also used to keep people awake for the rest of their life. She went into the phone with her code: 547. She was possibly the only person in her land that even knew what a phone was. She went to the photo's app, and looked at the images. There they were, together. Her secrets were there, how she discovered she was special, were there. The person who made her who she was, was there. In that small screen. A tear escaped Regina's eyes. But then her face went stone cold

"Who are you? Who am I?"

Everyone thought that she had it so easy. But she lived alone behind her castle walls, under an illusion that she was all she needed.

 **How would her story end? Would she have to believe in herself?**

 **Review and follow for more…**

 **I won't lie. The editing to this story is rough. I must change A LOT of names and sentence structures. So it's nice for me to get a review.**


End file.
